


Learning you (a lesson in seduction)

by Dopt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopt/pseuds/Dopt
Summary: She doesn’t really know what she wants to say and she doesn’t have time to think about it because Cassian’s hand creeps slowly under her shirt, his fingers stroking lightly her skin by her hip while he nuzzles her collarbone.





	1. Dialogue prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by the lovely [Starbird ](https://thestarbirdfromtheashes.tumblr.com)on tumblr and here comes the result. Enjoy!
> 
> 38\. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” |39. “We need to talk about what happened last night.” | 44. “I still remember the way you taste.”

 

“We need to talk about what happened last night,” Jyn says when she sits down on the cot. Cassian hums beside her and when she pokes his flank, he put his datapad down and turns to face her.

  
“It was…”

  
She doesn’t really know what she wants to say and she doesn’t have time to think about it because Cassian’s hand creeps slowly under her shirt, his fingers stroking lightly her skin by her hip while he nuzzles her collarbone.

“Cassian,” she warns, “we really need to talk about-”

A million thoughts tumble through her head, how their whole relationship may change, how it could impact their work, about her feelings, about his feelings, what they expect from now on...

He kisses her throat and her breath itches.

“Or we just reenact it and see if we manage to get the same result.”

She can feel his smile on her neck and honestly, it’s difficult to object such good logic.

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

He hums again, there, right in the collar of her shirt and she fights to not shiver too openly. He’s really good at this. His fingers play slowly along the edge of her sleeping pants, carefully drawing the fabric down each time he rounds her hip and she doesn’t even try to stop him.

“I still remember the way you taste,” he whispers in her ear, “and I think I want more.”

He rolls over her and with that half-smile of his, he asks, “Do you really have any complaint about it?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

She puts her hand on his back and he can't totally repress a shiver or the hitch in his breathing. Jyn reacts immediately, “I hurt you,” she whispers and takes a step back to avoid touching him.

Cassian shakes his head and grabs her hand to put a little higher on the small of his back with a smile.

“Better here.”

He averts his eyes and resumes his reading while she looks over his shoulder to check his datapad. She doesn't say anything but doesn't remove her hand either so he adds, “If you want me to completely melt, you just have to let your hand run up and down my back here.”

Jyn doesn't answer so he wonders if he makes her feel uncomfortable. Maybe she doesn't want to touch him that way. Maybe he read too much in her constant presence beside him, in the casual touches, in the way she always seems to gravitate around him. Or maybe she just isn't ready to take the last step to change their relationship and she doesn't know how to tell him. Her action was totally innocent, yet he decides unilaterally to make it some more, something she didn't ask for.

Then, slowly, she moves her fingers up his back, each digit grazing lightly up his shirt then down with a little more force and Cassian barely contains his sigh.

Putting her chin on his shoulder, Jyn asks, “And what did I do to gain such a precious information?”

He can hear the smile in her voice, nearly feels it with her cheek right beside his and he answers flippantly, “You found my weak point so I chose to be honest with you and warn you on the effect should you continue to use it.”

She hums against his neck and this time, he doesn't refrain the shiver that runs his spine.

“Should I be concern about some kind of retaliation?”

He snorts.

“Since you had the very good idea to never show any weakness, I must study thoroughly the situation before I could even think of retaliating.”

He turns sharply on his heals and wraps an arm around her hips to keep her close.

“Do you have any suggestion of how I should proceed?”

Jyn eyes him intently, a smirk slowly blooming on her lips, “Well, I'm not sure I really want to give you any pointer on any weakness I may have if you're going to use them against me. But you're the one who works in intelligence, so I'm pretty sure you know how to make a contact talk.”

Her eyebrows raise just enough to be promising when she adds, “And I can only say that thorough reconnaissance is always a good way to start.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tagged by [grexigone](grexigone.tumblr.com) and I used the questions as prompts. Here is the first batch. Enjoy!

**what’s your favourite song(s) to sing/hum?**

She didn’t look up, she didn’t blush either but something in the line of her shoulders, in the way she hid her eyes behind her bangs told him she was a bit embarrassed by the question. And she stopped humming, of course.

“Mine’s called Comets. It was always on the radio a few years back and it’s one of the only song I really know.”

Cassian felt suddenly self-conscious. It was a bit scary he barely knew any songs, but it was true. He didn’t really have time to listen to music and it was difficult to avoid Imperial propaganda, so he didn’t bother with any kind of official station.

“Yeah, I know it. It’s a nice song if a bit creepy,” she said suddenly. “It suits you.”

She gave him that small smile, more in the eyes than in the mouth and he didn’t know how to respond.

“You think I’m creepy?”

She huffed a laugh.

“No, silly. But I remember a part about spying on someone and wanting to be remembered.”

She shrugged and kept her eyes on her datapad, studying her code.

Cassian stayed silent and went back to his own coding. Her humming resumed shortly after, only this time, he knew both the tune, and the lyrics.

***

 

**what’s your favourite flower/tree/plant?**

There were succulents growing up on the side of the road and all around the buildings. They were sharp green with small spikes and they grew by bunch, forming a ball on greenery in the middle of an orange and brown scenery.

When they finished their mission, Cassian took one with him and left it in a bowl with a bit of sand.

“It doesn’t need much, grows easily and you can even eat it.”

Jyn blinked and shook her head.

“Always the pragmatic and here I was, thinking you wanted to woo me with rare flowers!”

Cassian snorted and turned back to the cockpit.

“As if you’ll be seduced with flowers! Unless they’re craved on your blade, and even there, you’ll complain it makes the blood removal more difficult.”

He had a point. Still, she refused to let him win.

“So you thought of how to woo me?”

She heard a soft clank but nothing less so she counted it as her victory.

 

 

***  


 

**favourite colours?**

“Anything dark, to avoid bloodstain.”

“Brown. It’s the most inconspicuous colour, that way nobody took notice of you.”

Bodhi sighed. “You’re both hopeless."

 

***

**what colour are your eyes?**

Of course, the right answer is obvious. His eyes are brown, the most common colour for a human and that's perfect because that way, he's not remarkable. His eyes, like his height, his frame, his overall look, are average. But at the same time, his eyes are a very dark shade of brown that comes from his father's family, that is typical of the woods workers of the high land of Fest and Cassian is rather proud to have inherited of it. It's a reminder of where he came from and sometimes, he really needs it to not lose himself.

 

***

 

  **what’s your favourite eye colour on others?   **

He knows he shouldn't stare. For obvious reasons. First, it's rude. Second, he's exposing a weakness for anyone to see, even if he's safe in the lower mess of Home I. Three, she may be uncomfortable because of him and doesn't know how to tell him because they work together, they work well and she doesn't want to risk that.

Really, he should stop. But then she catches him watching and she smiles, small and playful and her eyes seem to brighten even more and he forgets his training, his instincts, everything and just smiles back.

  
  


 

*** 

 

**favourite self care routine(s)?**

The mission had been tiring, and even if they managed to escape without more than a few scratches, the civilian toll of their intervention was heavy. Cassian tried to prevent it but it was difficult to bomb several factories without any casualties. He tried to tell himself they were all part of the Empire, even if not in the military but he knew the truth.

Sitting down on the bench at the back of the ship he forced his eyelids to shut, his breath to slow down and his mind to settle but to no avail. He could still hear the scream of the workers who weren't able to flee when he set the alarms on.

Suddenly, something warm run up his lap and down his flank and he recognized the smell of powder and dust in her hair before her head fell heavily on his shoulder, her hand nearly on his hip.

“You really need to eat more cream, partner. You're all bony and sharp.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't be,” she said. And just like that, he knew she just didn't speak about his body anymore.

Her head slid to his lap and her arm flexed so she could grip his thigh with both hands.

“I'm going to take a nap. Don't move,” she ordered as if it wasn't obvious but Cassian was still thankful. With her right here, he too could catch some sleep and finally relaxed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoLQ8ynHMiw) they talked about in the first part if anyone is interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**what perfume do you wear?**  

“Why do you have after-shave?”

“What?”

Cassian's voice is rough and his head is fuzzy so he doesn't seem to understand until Jyn shows him the bottle and since he doesn't answer she resumes her search until she finally gets the Bacta patch she was looking for. Cassian is still conscious but barely so she tries again to make him talk and what a better subject than the after-shave?

“Seriously, why the after-shave. I’ve never seen you shaved.”

She presses the patch on his belly and thankfully, the bleeding stops but he already has lost too much if the blue hue of his lips is telling her anything.

She opens the bottle and sniffs its contents. It’s lighter than she would have thought with some citrus, and maybe a tinge of cardamom.

“Smells good.”

“Yeah?" He mumbles slowly,  "Well, you can keep it.”

His voice is dropping, just like his eyelids and Jyn tries to not panick.

“And what will I do with it?”

“Dunno. It’s like perfume but with more ethanol, so you could make it burn or…”

“So you have it as a mean for emergency makeshift bomb? You could just have taken some booze, so at least, you could drink it. Seems more useful.”

His mouth quirks up and Jyn’s spirit lifts up too.

“You’re probably right but I prefer to look like a man who didn’t bother to shave for a few days but will when he must than some kind of alcoholic.”

“But why…”

“Customs. I have it for keeping the appearance of a clean Imperial on vacations. And it was a present, so I kept it.”

The question of whom it was from burns her lips but she swallows it. Direct approach wouldn’t work.

“And you’re still giving it to me?”

It’s supposed to be just teasing but Cassian still rolls his eyes.

“'Cause it’s from a pilot who thought it might help me to get laid. So good luck with that. Now, come, we have to go.”

Jyn helps him on his feet and just because she can, she says, “Well, work on getting better and after, I'll find a very efficient way for the both of us to get laid.”

He snorts but manages to walk by himself and that all she can ask for. At least, for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**cursive or print?**  

 “I left school before I really know how to read. I learned to recognize a few words, mostly in print and to write my name.”

Cassian shows her, how he traced his letters, forming strange arabesques in the sand.

“That's not...”

“Not aurebesh, no. Basic isn't the first language on Fest, so that's not how I learned to write.”

His demure smile is a bit sad and Jyn takes his hand.

“Teach me,” she asks with a shy smile. “So we can write our names in your first language too.”

Cassian hesitates and shakes his head.

“I'm not sure I remember all the letters for your name.”

Jyn shrugs. “Doesn't matter. Just teach me what you can.”

 

 

-*-*-

 

**what does your happy place look like?**

By the look on his face, Jyn knew something bad happened and she knew him long enough by now to not ask. She led him to his quarters, helped him remove his jacket and his boots and put him on his bunk.

There, she laid down beside him and took her datapad to find something to read. At first, he didn't really move or acknowledged what she was doing but after some time, he turned to her, put his head on her shoulder and listened to her voice.

Jyn's fingers raked through his hair as she read and sometimes, she swore she felt him purr but maybe it was just a very light kind of snore. Anyway, he seemed... maybe not happy, but content. At peace. And that's all she could ask for.

 

 

-*-*-

**how do you take your coffee/tea?**

“Novish tea without milk, please.” Jyn smiled at the waitress but the teen was only focused on Cassian.

“Just caf, thank” he said with a nod. The youth scrambled to the kitchen and came back mere seconds latter with her tray full. She put down the cup in front of Jyn without looking at her then proceeded to explain to Cassian every little extra she gave him to flavour his caf. She brought him three sorts of cream, brown sugar, honey, syrup, cinnamon, cocoa extract and even a small flask of Hokian hooch.

Cassian frowned but since the waitress insisted, he went for the heaviest cream and began to poor a spoon in his cup. Then a second, then a third. By the forth, Jyn began to wonder what he was trying to do because the waitress left for another table and still Cassian continued to drop spoon after spoon of cream, only drinking, or more realistically licking his coffee to avoid an overflow.

As if he sensed Jyn’s confusion, he said, “I happen to like cream. And this caf is way too strong compared to what I usually drink on base.”

She tried not to laugh at how defensive he sounded and stole some of his cocoa before whispering, "Go ahead, Captain, I happen to like mellow pillow and you're severely lacking in this department."

Cassian rolled his eyes but still took another spoon of cream and didn't even bother to put it in his caf.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on a crate, Cassian watches Jyn trying to beat the hell out of dummy for more than twenty minutes in silence before he asks, “Bad day?”

She lets a derisive snort and brutally smashes her knee in the dummy's belly. For once, Cassian is glad he didn't offer her to spar, she would have broken him in seconds. With a grunt she pushes the doll away and wipes the sweat on her brow. She forces her shoulders to relax as she makes her way to him and he sees how tense she still is, even now.

He doesn't ask again when she sits beside him and tries to peak not very subtlety at his datapad.

“Mostly, I'm angry because I'm upset for foolish reason. It's stupid.”

“It's not stupid if you feel that way.”

“But it is. I know I'm being childish and I shouldn't be upset but I still am and it makes me want to break something or...”

Before he gets a chance to say anything else to sooth her, she grabs his collar and crashes her lips on his.

She kisses like she fights: full of life, of force, of brutality but with an effectiveness that let him breathless and a bit aroused.

She moves fast and goes to straddle his laps without stopping her kiss. Cassian barely manages to put down his datapad before grabbing her waist and as suddenly as she began, she releases him.

“Tell me to stop,” she whispers with her eyes closed.

Cassian holds her thighs and put her a little higher on his laps bringing their hips dangerously close, “Why would I do that?”

She lets her forehead drop on his and takes a deep breath, like it is physically painful to stay still. As she doesn't answer, he resumes, “Why would you think I don't want you to kiss me?”

“It's not...” She stops and frowns, looking at him oddly then says harshly, “I'm using you,” and Cassian's heart drops.

“There's worse way to do so,” he tries to joke but Jyn isn't having it.

“It's not fair to you and I doubt it solves anything. It'll only makes me angrier later.”

He releases her hips but keeps one hand on her lower back to steady her before using his other hand to push her bangs away.

“I'm having trouble following your logic here. Care to elaborate a bit?”

Jyn huffs and begins to raise but Cassian holds her.

“I like you here and I like that you kiss me, even if it's only a way to clear up your anger. But if you need space, it's okay too. Just don't move away on my behalf.”

Jyn's hand comes to his cheek, her thumb traces the curve of his jaw and he forces himself to not react.

“I don't want to kiss you because I'm angry, Cassian.” She smiles shyly and looks down at the lack of space between them. Cassian's heart seems to swell at that but he doesn't say anything.

“I don't want to use you for bad reasons. I told you, I know the reasons I'm upset are stupid and I should let go and-”

“Let's start with the beginning, okay,” he cuts before he reads too much in her words, “why are you upset?”

Jyn starts to move again but Cassian grips her waist. “No running away. Answer the question.”

“I'm hurting your back by staying on you.”

He snorts and grips her belt harder. Jyn glares at him but she must know by now he's way more patient than she. And she just gave him a very good argument against her.

“Then start talking. I'll release you when you're done.”

She rolls her eyes but doesn't move, only adjusts her posture to have most of her weight on her knees rather than on his laps.

“I wasn't chosen to go to Phindar, and I know it was a very reasonable decision because I would have stood out like a sore thumb but I wanted to do something and I'm angry at myself to feel that way and I...” She closes her eyes and tilts her head backward, as if to find an answer on the ceiling, showing the entire length of her throat to him and he feels his ears grow hot.

“I don't like being left out, or just being here with nothing to do. I need...”

She draws her head back and when her eyes meet his, she licks her lips and quickly looks somewhere else. For a full minute, Cassian hesitates. He doesn't want to rush anything, he doesn't want to be presumptuous either but well, she is honest with him so he can be honest too. And they have already kissed so...

“I'm here too, you know. You're not alone.”

She nods absentmindedly and mumbles something he doesn't get but he feels she's ready to leave and since she answered him, he has no reason to keep her.

“And if you need anything, I'm here too.”

She sits very still and he grabs the hand she had rested on her thigh. With a small smile, he tries to catch her eyes and very slowly, put her fingers to his lips.

“It may not have been for the best reason, but I enjoy very much that you kissed me.”

She doesn't blush, not exactly, but there is a bashfulness in her smile that wasn't there before.

“Yeah?”

Her other arm wraps around his shoulders and her hips rolls slowly to adjust once more her position, putting her closer. Cassian straightens and ever so slowly, comes nearer until he can feel her breath on his lips.

“Promised.”

Their kiss is gentler this time, a gentle brush of lips that draws out sweetly until he feels her breath on his ear and hears her ask, “And what if I want more than a kiss?”

Her smile spreads on his jaw when he answers simply, “Lead the way.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sparring with Cassian always left Jyn on toes. Cassian wasn't a very good hand-to-hand fighter per se but he was very good at evasion and his footwork was smooth and quick so he always managed to avoid her attacks. He was trying to tire her and if she didn't find a way to catch him, he was going to win and she couldn't have that.

Taking a deep breath, she took her position once again and prepared to block. If she didn't attack, he would have to come to her.

They rounded each other a few times but clearly Cassian was waiting for the move she refused to make, he feinted right and finally reached for her left knee with his ankle and managed to secure a grip stronger than Jyn had anticipated. She reacted by grabbing his shoulders and Cassian lost his balance but still refused to let go of her leg.

They both tumbled heavily and Jyn seized her chance to pin him but his calf hooked behind her knees again and she couldn't put him down. He was heavier than her and with half her body trapped, she couldn't really escape easily.

“Move,” she growled and twisted to her side but Cassian didn't budge. He was looking at her in awe and she was trying to look threatening but when she put arm down to loom over him, he raised his hand to smooth her hair away then rested it on her shoulder.

Her brain short-circuited and before she realized it, she had her fingers in his hair. His other hand run up her side and she was very tempt to close the distance between them.

 

 

 


	8. Favorite season/weather

The sound of the rain on the ship's roof is soothing and Jyn always likes to stay in the hold where it's the loudest. Cassian finds her there, lying on a blanket with her eyes closed when he goes to get his tools kit. He tries to be as less disruptive as he can but the panel squeaks when he closes it and he feels more than he sees Jyn tenses.

“Sorry,” he mumbles as he passes by her before he moves to the gangplank and goes outside. He barely makes it to the wing when he feels her beside him.

“You could have stayed inside,” he tells her as he starts working on the damage wires of their radio. Jyn sits next to him to give him the tools. She isn’t really useful but he’s glad for the company.

“It’s okay. I like the rain.”

“I know.”

Cassian focuses on his wiring, testing if he can manage to enhance their radio range but with the storm overhead, it is mainly useless. After a few more tries, he gives up and looks at Jyn who sits eyes closed again and facing the sky.

“Come on.“ He says taking her hand, “if you stay here, you’ll catch a cold.”

She smiles and shakes her head.

“It’s a summer storm, it’s not cold.”

Cassian sighs and puts his toolkit away.

“Beside,” Jyn adds with a smirk, “you could always warm me up.”

“So you follow me here just to have some pretext to get wet and-” By the look on her face, he knows he fell headfirst in her trap.

“Being with you, Captain, always entails some wetness, but you’re right. I shouldn’t keep all these dripping clothes on.”

She leads him back inside and since he’s pretty much dripping himself, well… it wouldn’t be right to catch a cold from a summer storm.

  
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, after days of running with a ship full, they manage to drop everything and everyone they have in the cargo bay and Cassian is really grateful for the calm around him. He's happy he helps rescuing all this people but he's also tired. He settles on the floor of the hold and stretches his legs now he has room to do so and he's about to enjoy some free time alone when a shadow appears in front of him. 

Jyn's just finished with the last crate so Cassian supposes she is now coming back for a last check of the ship. He should get up or at least tell her it can wait but before he can say anything she crouches in front of him and asks, "May I enjoy the silence with you?"

There is a smile in her voice and he nods, already patting the tiles beside him but she shakes her head and he feels a bit of disappointment that is short-lived.

With a devious smile, Jyn sits between his legs and Cassian wraps his arms around her middle with a smirk on his own. He likes her idea better and it seems that even she’s trapped against his body, she’s totally fine with it.

“I’m going to kiss you,” she announces like it can be a threat and he barely refrains from rolling his eyes.

Then her fingers are in his hair and her other hand moves along his shoulder blades and he just has time to close his eyes before her lips are on his, sweet and soft and he really wishes she never stops.

 


End file.
